Desires
by Rayne-slave
Summary: Hermione explores her more submissive desires with two unexpected lovers.  Pwp.  Hermione/Rabastan/Scabior


"I knew you'd come," Scabior said, putting down his beer and turning his head to look at the Muggleborn sitting on the stool next to him.

"Naturally," she replied bitterly. "You know everything."

"Not everything." He slid off the stool and held out his hand to her. "But I plan to find out some new things tonight."

"I shouldn't be here," Hermione said but all the same she put her hand in his and let him lead her upstairs.

He shook his head and smiled in reply, led her into the room he had taken for the night and shut the door with a click. For a long moment they stood facing each other but neither made a move and neither made a sound.

Three years after the war Hermione still remembered the feel of Scabior's hands on her, his voice whispering in her ear, the way her body flushed with arousal when he buried his nose in her hair. God this was wrong. More wrong then anything had ever been. But the war was over now and Scabior was no longer the enemy; not that he was exactly a friend either…

Hermione remembered how they'd met again just three short days ago. Hermione had wandered into Knockturn Alley looking for a book shop she had heard about and wanted to see. She'd almost gasped out loud when she saw the sheer size of the shop. It went up three stories and was stuffed with books on shelves, book on tables, books floating around the store.

She made the mistake of thinking she was at least safe in a bookstore and wandered in. Scabior must have seen her enter, must have followed her up the stairs and wasted no time cornering her against the stacks.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice almost a purr as he leaned in so he was looking directly into her hers. "Hello Beautiful, didn't think I'd ever see you in my neck of the woods."

"I didn't think I'd see you either," she managed to reply. "But I should go now. I'm expected for dinner at a friend's house."

He grinned and chuckled under his breath. "You are still an abhorrent liar."

She said nothing. There was nothing to say to that. It was true she was lying.

"So, what is a good little lady like you're-self doing in Knockturn Alley, I wonder?"

"I heard about this bookshop and wanted to see it," she said.

"Yes, this is one of the best. I come here often to sit and read…" then off her shocked expression he chuckled again. "Yes, my lovely, I can indeed read."

"I didn't mean…" Her words drifted off. "I'm sorry, of course you can read. You just don't seem like the type to enjoy hanging around a bookshop."

He tipped his head to the side and planted both hands against the stacks behind her. He was watching her closely and she didn't miss the way his lips curved into a scandalous smirk when she inhaled sharply. He could do anything to her here and nobody would come to save her. It was the worst thing she'd ever felt but having the snatcher so close, knowing that he could kill her or rape her right here and now was beyond exciting.

"You are interesting," he murmured and closed in so his mouth was almost touching hers. "One might even think that you liked being powerless. Oh yes, Hermione, I remember the way you trembled when my mate held your arms back, I remember how your face flushed and your nipples pushed pebbly against my hand. I remember that delightful little mewing sound you made when I smelt your hair."

"So what if I did?" she said, trying to make her voice sound stronger. "Lots of women enjoy domination games… it doesn't mean they deserve to be raped or molested!"

"No it does not," he agreed and pulled back enough to look into her eyes again. "Just like many men enjoy dominating women and yet they are not rapists."

"I suppose so." This conversation had taken an odd sort of twist and she was pretty sure that finding out where it was going was a bad idea. "Well I should go."

"Yes, you should go," he agreed again and just like that he stepped back and allowed her to pass.

Hermione had scarpered home as fast as she could manage but apparently she could not completely escape herself. The next day a crow arrived at her window and dropped a tiny card into her hand. The card read simply:

**_Leaky Cauldron_**

**_Tonight 9:45_**

It wasn't signed but at the bottom was a seal made of wax imprinted with a ram's head insignia that she recognized as Scabior's ring.

And now here she was alone in a room with the very man who had snatched her and her friends. He was the last person in the world she should ever be meeting for a late night tryst and yet here she was.

"Well don't hang about," he said looking over her shoulder and Hermione spun around to see another tall, dangerous looking wizard step out of the shadows. "Snatch 'er."

Hermione screamed but it did no good. The larger wizard grabbed her and easily maneuvered her around so he was holding her arms tightly behind her back with his huge hands. Scabior stepped in front of her and stopped. He watched her struggle and smiled at the way her chest flushed.

Again she was powerless. There was no escaping the wizard holding her back and in this position Scabior could do anything to her. Hermione's heart beat hard against her chest and fear snaked through her veins even as her lower body grew warmer.

"Red or blue?" Scabior asked.

Hermione knew what he was asking. He was asking for consent. Red was no, blue was yes. Would he let her go if she said red? Did she want him too?

"Blue," she responded before she was ready.

Wordlessly Scabior reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek. His long fingers were weathered and the pads were rough but there was tenderness in his touch and Hermione felt her eyes fluttering closed.

"I don't think you've met my friend," Scabior said, indicating the man holding her arms. "This is Rabastan."

"R…Rabastan?" She stammered.

"Don't fret." His fingers drifted down her throat and up to trace the line of her jaw. "When a war starts many had no alternative but to choose a side. It's just survival. Nothing Personal."

She let out a dry laugh. "It never is."

Rabastan's hands tightened on her arms and he leaned closer so his mouth was by her ear. "You know I think we've had enough talking." With her arms held back everything seemed to feel more intense and she shivered when he started to slowly kiss his way down her throat.

Scabior pulled out Hermione's pink scarf from the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to Rabastan. "Tie her."

He deftly wrapped the silk around her arms and secured it just tight enough to hold.

"No getting away now, my lovely," Scabior whispered. "Me and my mate here can do anything we want with you, tonight."

Goosebumps broke out over her flesh and she gave an involuntary shiver.

"On your knees," Scabior demanded and Rabastan used his hands on her shoulders to force her down.

Scabior licked his lips while he looked down at her. "Fuck you're beautiful," he muttered and combed his fingers through her loose curls.

All Hermione could do was look up at the tall Snatcher. Her arms were still bound and she could feel Rabastan's hands on her shoulders. Desire spiked with every harsh breath she took, she wanted, just wanted like nothing else. If someone would have told her she'd be in this situation she'd never have believed it.

With shaking hands, Scabior unbuckled his belt and opened his pants so they dropped to the floor. His rock hard erection sprung free and Hermione's eyes widened on the length and width of it.

Grinning, his hands tightened on her hair and Hermione felt him pulling her closer. "I want to feel you're pretty mouth."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. He felt thick in her mouth and she yearned to grip his thighs but the feeling of being bound while performing this slightly taboo act was so stimulating. She moaned around his cock and Scabior moaned with her.

As Scabior dug his fingers deeper into her hair, rhythmically pulling and gripping as she moved her mouth over his length, Rabastan dropped to his knees behind her and placed hot, urgent kisses down her throat.

She could feel Rabastan's hands undoing her clothes and one step at a time she felt the chill of the air on her flesh as each item was thrown to the side.

Finally when she was naked, Scabior laughed under his breath. "Rabastan, I will never quite catch how you do that."

"It's a born talent," Rabastan replied. "Maybe I'll teach you how some day… For a price." The two exchanged a long meaningful look and Hermione felt a chill run down her body at the sheer chemistry like lightning flashing between the two men.

But almost immediately the men's attention turned back to her.

"I want her, Scabior," Rabastan growled and yanked his shirt down his arms, his pants followed and when he joined her again something hard, hot and exciting pressed against her back.

"Tie her to the bedpost," Scabior ordered Rabastan then after Hermione was secured. "We could pretend it's that tree." He closed in on Hermione and brushed his lips over hers. "You remember the tree, right?"

"There were quite a few in the forest actually," she replied breathlessly.

Scabior grinned. "Well then we may have to repeat this several times."

Rabastan turned her face to the side and looked into her face for a long moment before swooping his mouth to take hers. His kiss was hot and the sensual flick of his tongue made her body tingle with arousal.

Just as Rabastan was tantalizing her with kisses Scabior placed his hands on her hips and dipped to take one erect nipple into his mouth. First one nipple then the other was engulfed in wet warmth and she felt each flick of Rabastan's tongue and each hot suction of Scabior's mouth all the way down to her pussy.

She felt herself warming, moistening and pulsing with need. Hermione's body was alive with sensation as it never had been before.

"Are you ready for me, my little captive?"

"Scabior," Hermione pleaded. "Please…"

They pulled her onto the bed and suspended her wrists so her arms stretched high in the air leaving her kneeling on the bed. Her head bowed and she could feel their hot gazes moving over her prone, naked form.

"I don't ever want to forget this moment," Rabastan said from where he stood behind her. "Nothing has ever been so beautiful."

Scabior knelt on the bed first. He tipped her face up with his fingertip and kissed her. As their lips moved sensually over each other she could feel Rabastan climb on the bed behind her and almost purred with delight when his large hands glided smoothly over her hips, up over her waist to cup her breasts.

Being touched and caressed and dominated by these two passionate men was the closest thing to heaven she could imagine.

"Look at me, Hermione," Scabior commanded and when she opened her eyes she was too breathless to do more than meet his gaze.

She could feel Rabastan move into position behind her and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the head of his thick cock press firmly against her opening.

"No, don't look away, luv," Sacbior whispered. "I want to see."

She opened her eyes and let him see. Rabastan eased his cock into her slickness and they both cried out when, with his fingers digging into her hips, Rabastan thrust his full length inside. Almost straight away he started to move, thrusting hard and fast and moaning his pleasure against her throat.

"How does she feel, Rabastan?" Scabior asked and his voice was husky and rough.

"Incredible… Fuck Scabior… So good…" Rabastan barely managed to grate the words out as he pounded his cock into her cunt. "Not sure I can hold on…"

"Then come," Scabior ordered and grinned when Rabastan groaned.

Without slowing his pace, Rabastan slid one hand around and dipped his long fingers between her folds. "Come for me, Granger," he growled just as his fingers settled either side of her swollen clit.

His fingers circled and rubbed and gently pinched making her world spin and the sound of his moans in her ear, the feel of his thick cock pounding within her was more than enough and with a cry her world exploded in a flood of molten rapture.

"Fuck!" Rabastan wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tightly against his hard body as he thrust out his own climax with a loud cry against her shoulder.

Hermione's head was still spinning and her body was still thrumming when her lovers cut her down and lay her on the bed with her head on the pillows. She mewed, exhausted when Scabior lowered his still aroused body over hers and let him spread her thighs. They both moaned when he glided into her.

Holding most of his body-weight on his elbows, Scabior slowly thrust in and out of her still trembling body. Hands now free, she reached up to cup his face and kissed him. Their mouths tasted and teased even as their bodies thrust rhythmically against one another.

She could feel another climax building but this time it came from somewhere deeper. She moaned his name but he didn't change his pace, keeping it long and slow and deep. When she looked up at him it was to see him watching her with an expression of passionate lust like she had never seen.

Staring into his almost black eyes her toes curled, her fingertips wound in his hair tingled and at long last her body flooded with slow tides of orgasmic pleasure. It wasn't as intense as before but it just kept going for so much longer then she thought possible. Her broken cry of delight seemed to break him at last and with a moan of his own his eyes shut and she watched as he experienced his own completion.

She woke up much later still spooned between Scabior and Rabastan. She couldn't remember ever feeling so warm or so safe and secure. The wide expanse of Scabior's back tempted her lips so she kissed his shoulder then the top of his spine. Her whole body tingled when she felt Rabastan plant a kiss on her shoulder, mimicking her own movements.

Something inside told her that it was time to go, time to return to her life but the thought filled her with such sadness that her eyes actually stung with the threat of tears.

Scabior rolled over to face her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You are something very special," he murmured. "Always full of surprises."

"I have to return to my world. Harry and Ron would never understand this."

"Well, we weren't planning on bringing those two dingbats in, but if you really want them to watch…" Rabastan said and dodged a slap she sent over her shoulder.

She laughed and buried her face against Scabior's chest. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Rabastan replied and kissed her shoulder again. "But it's not like we have to go out and announce it to the world right now. All I know is that me and Scabior enjoyed last night very much."

"I did too."

"We'll take whatever you're willing to give, luv." Scabior reached down and positioned his growing erection and they both moaned when he slid into place.

She heard Rabastan whisper a lubricant charm and whimpered when he gently but firmly forced his cock into her other opening. "But we definitely what you in our bed."

All she could do was close her eyes and feel as her two lovers took her body so perfectly. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

**END**


End file.
